


Distract Me

by tomorrowisforeverallours



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, alfred secretly finds it hilarious, arthur is so thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowisforeverallours/pseuds/tomorrowisforeverallours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is an overworked and underappreciated executive, stuck on vacation with his secretary Alfred, who is basically a gift from the gods. Alfred totally doesn't know how much Arthur wants him. Totally doesn't. </p><p>They're on the beach. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distract Me

_I'm not going to do any work. I'm not going to do any work. I'm not going to -_

"Ah, god dammit!" Arthur snapped angrily at himself and reached for his laptop case. He should probably finish that markup on their sales department -

The door to his hotel room opened and Arthur froze, caught with his hand in the cookie jar, so to speak. His secretary shut the door behind him and glared. "Arthur..."

"I'm sorry!" Arthur yelped and set the laptop aside hurriedly. "I can't help it!"

Alfred shook his head despairingly. In one hand he held a fresh bucket of ice and with the other he held his towel together at the waist. Arthur blushed and looked away; he still wasn't used to Alfred's lack of modesty even after two days of sharing a room with him and resisted the urge to stare.

The secretary put the ice bucket down and cocked his hips like a chiding mother, showing a dangerous amount of skin and making Arthur's heart falter. "We're supposed to be on _vacation_ ," he chastised. "I don't want to have to sign you into Workaholics Anonymous, Arthur!"

"Shut up, Jones," Arthur said with a roll of his eyes. "You know that would never work - the last support group I went to didn't work out either."

"Yeah, and I still think you should go back to those - "

"Hush up," Arthur snapped with a sharp look at him. "I don't know why I'm on this vacation in the first place - "

"So you'll stop working!"

"-and certainly not why you're with me," Arthur finished. His secretary grabbed two Coke's and tossed one to him, and Arthur caught it gratefully.

Alfred grinned as he knelt down to his suitcase (he wasn't going to stare, no, Arthur was _not_ going to stare - fuck he looked good) and began to rummage through it. "Duh! Every hardworking company official needs a heroic secretary to keep them sane! You're just lucky you chose me," he flicked his hair out of his eyes and winked.

Arthur glanced away, out of the window at the Atlantic Ocean. "More like, was stuck with you."

That was probably a more accurate statement. Arthur had never wanted a secretary, nor had he thought he needed one. It was only when he had passed out at his desk twice and nearly forgotten important documents that his boss decided he needed one. And well, when he had shown up at work to see an attractive, smartly-dressed man tending to his desk, he was rather okay with it.

Then he _really_ got to know Alfred F. Jones.

And Arthur realized, slowly but surely, that the most vexing thing about Alfred F. Jones was how terribly easy it was to fall in love with him.

"So!" His absentminded thoughts were dragged back to earth by Alfred suddenly parking in front of him, half-clothed and dangerously close to Arthur. Arthur stuttered and blushed and scooted away across the sheets, while his secretary just laughed at him.

Alfred extended his hand. "Come on, Arthur. Let me distract you."

"W-what?" Arthur faltered, blushing brilliantly. Had Alfred said what he thought he said?

He had said it, but of course he hadn't meant it in the way Arthur's mind decided to take it as. Alfred cocked his head to the side like an adorable floppy-eared puppy. "Huh?"

"Nothing," Arthur said, flustered. The heat must have been getting to him. "What - what do you propose?"

Alfred stared at him as if he had just asked what his name was. "Well, duh!" He exclaimed obnoxiously and threw his hands in the air, spinning in a circle with a huge grin. Arthur flinched and hid behind his fingers (and peeked), expecting Alfred's towel to fall down, and felt rather relieved (disappointed) when it didn't.

Alfred waved his hands at the open door, apparently having become Vanna White. "We're in Virginia Beach! There's only one place to go!"

"...there are a lot of places to go, Jones."

"Well, maybe," Alfred conceded, "But I didn't think you want me to take you on a tour of Colonial Williamsburg, Arthur." He laughed upon judging his correctness by the expression on Arthur's face. "Virginia _Beach_ , man! Come on, let's go!"

Arthur fixed him with a flat glare. "No."

"Aww, come on!"

"I am not going to the beach with you, Jones," Arthur said firmly. "It's not - not appropriate for a secretarial relationship. And I have work to do," he said as an afterthought, reaching for his laptop.

" _No!_ "

Arthur yelped as Alfred lunged towards him, instinctively scrambling up towards his headboard in shock. This, of course, gave Alfred the opportunity to snatch up his work laptop and hold it out of his reach.

"J-Jones!"

"No," Alfred repeated stubbornly, closing the laptop (but not before saving. He had felt that pain before). Arthur gaped at him in shock and confusion as the man placed the laptop on the carpeted floor and before his eyes, crawled up on the bed towards Arthur on hands and knees.

Arthur felt the headboard dig into his back; he had nowhere else to go and his face lit up brilliantly as Alfred grew closer, looking adamant. This was like so many dreams he had had - but there was no way reality would follow his dreams, and yet Arthur's heart still pounded -

"Come on, Arthur, please?" Alfred pouted, and God if Arthur couldn't resist that face. "Get out of this stuffy hotel room - no matter how much you paid to book it, it's not that nice. Come get some sun with me, okay? I want to go to the beach with you," he added innocently and Arthur crumbled.

"Ah - oh, fine!" He finally exclaimed and Alfred's smile lit up his face brighter than the Virginia sun. "Now - now shoo," Arthur added weakly, pushing Alfred away with the tips of his fingers to limit contact with that beautifully tan skin and sliding onto his feet.

Alfred backed away obligingly and Arthur headed towards the closet that he had claimed for this "vacation."

"I suppose I'll need to find some swimming shorts, won't I?" He murmured to himself, craning down to his suitcase which he had thrown at the bottom of the closet itself.

"Yep!" A pair of hands landed on his shoulders and Arthur froze. He was shell-shocked as Alfred turned him around forcibly and then, right before his eyes, began to ... unbutton his shirt?

This was like the beginning of a badly written pornography. And Arthur had seen a lot of those, and he had thought about a lot of badly-imagined pornography with him and Alfred - _and not the right thought process right now, Arthur. Your sexy secretary is undressing you._

Despite his utter shock, Arthur couldn't make his hands lift to push Alfred away as the secretary hummed and unlatched the buttons of Arthur's thin white polo. "W-what are you doing, Jones?" He mumbled breathlessly.

Alfred grinned his thousand-watt smile and Arthur felt blinded as well as winded. "Well, as your secretary Arthur I'm obliged to do stuff like this!"

 _I wish you were obliged to strip me,_ Arthur thought, but pushed the thought away as Alfred slipped the shirt off of his shoulders and grinned. "See! Just like a suit jacket!" He exclaimed and tossed the shirt onto the bed, before frolicking off towards the TV and bouncing onto his messy hotel bed. "Hurry up!"

Soon the inane chatter of some morning cartoon and Alfred's giggles filled the silence, and Arthur bent slowly down to his suitcase. He felt as if his senses were just now beginning to come back after something had disabled them and his hands shook as he unzipped his packed suitcase and rummaged through it haphazardly for the swimming trunks he had thrown somewhere near the bottom of it.

Finally he found them, green and black and silver, and hurried into the bathroom without looking at Alfred who he was certain was watching him - or maybe it just felt like it. Arthur changed quickly and just kicked his trousers into the corner of the bathroom, peering at himself in the mirror just a moment in disappointment before leaving.

Alfred perked up when he reappeared and Arthur fought the blush climbing across his face at the man's interested scrutiny. "So, you ready now?"

"I suppose. I don't have any sunblock, though," Arthur mentioned as he realized it, wincing. Turning into a human lobster wasn't much his fancy at the moment.

Alfred shrugged and grinned. "Neither do I!"

This idiot. Arthur shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You idiot," he said, and he didn't mean for it to come out as affectionately as it had. "I suppose we'll just do without, skin cancer be damned." He rummaged through his suitcase again for the towel he knew he had brought, some old beach towel he had bought on a whim years ago, and then snatched a few essential things off of the end table: keys, his phone, his planner -

"Ah ah ah!" Alfred clucked his tongue and snatched them from his fingers; Arthur glared but the man didn't relent in his grin. "You are going down there to swim and have fun and maybe get a tan," Alfred said. "Not to text Kiku or anybody about work."

"And if I get an important phone call?"

"Then I'll answer it," Alfred replied, throwing his own phone and wallet into the plastic bag he had scrounged up for just this occasion. "That's what secretaries do - and I'm a damn good secretary!"

"Sure you are," Arthur said. He strolled to the door and threw it open, and decided not to let any of Alfred's rules get to him. "Are you coming, oh so brilliant secretary?" He called behind him, and didn't glance back even as he could hear Alfred's protests and heavy footsteps on the floor behind him.

"Oi! Wait up, Arthur!"

-+-+-+-+-+-

When they got out of the hotel and down near the beach, Alfred immediately dashed onto the sand and then dashed back onto the less-scalding asphalt, yelping. The other blond couldn't hide his snickers and Alfred pouted at him. "Dude, come on! It's hot!"

Well, he was right, and Arthur's feet were probably even more sensitive to the sand than country-raised Alfred's, but he bore it and showed no weakness as he hurried across the sand.

Arthur looked down the beach, as far as he could see, and had the revelation that it really did look how they showed it in the movies – towels of all colors, umbrellas of all colors, and people of all kinds. He flipped his towel out on the sand in a random spot and flopped down while Alfred did the same in a much more childish manner.

"Oh – oh come on, Jones, you're better than that," Arthur squinted as sand was flicked up near his eyes, guarding them from both that and the sun.

Alfred grinned. "Maybe." He grabbed his hand and tried to pull Arthur up to no avail. "Come on! Into the water you go!"

"Ach – no!" Arthur slapped his hand away and rolled his eyes at the petulant pout that Alfred pulled. "Don't be like that. I'll come along shortly – look, there's a dolphin!" He exclaimed excitedly and pointed, and hid a snicker when Alfred whipped around and dashed towards the water, obliviously excited.

A few other adults gathered around who had overheard them chuckled, and Arthur couldn't help but grin at them while staring at Alfred. "I think he's almost more excited than the kids are," he commented and the few good-natured laughs only made Arthur smile more as he observed his assistant.

Damn. If he hadn't become his secretary (and there was no way Arthur was letting him go now), Alfred should have done something with kids. He practically was one, just a lot taller and more attractive, and Alfred interacted with every single one of them as if they were adults. An admirable trait, really.

Arthur didn't realize he was staring until Alfred caught his gaze and grinned and waved, pointing him out to the little girl he was currently conversing with.

Arthur could do nothing but gape as, goaded by Alfred, the little girl toddled out of the water and towards him.

"Are you..." she trailed off, thinking intensely (and adorably) "A - Arthur Kirkland?"

Arthur hid his chuckle. "Why, yes, I am," he said and smiled when the girl looked extremely proud of herself.

"Okay!" She cocked her hip at him, and with the blue eyes and blond hair she looked surprisingly like a female Alfred. "Mister Alfred says to come out in the water before he drags you out here!" Arthur was taken aback by her sassiness, to say the least, enough to let down his guard.

"But I don't want to," he said hesitantly.

"Mister Alfred said you would say that!" The little girl giggled and then turned back towards the water and Alfred, who was waving boisterously. "Mister Alfred, he won't come!"

"I never said that!" Arthur protested but Alfred was already bounding up the sand towards him with a pouty grin.

"Aww, come on! Arthur, I brought you out to have fun, not sit here and stare at my gorgeous bod," he said with something that couldn't have been a wink. Arthur blushed nonetheless. "Let's go play!"

Arthur was a grown man at twenty-three years old, and there was no way he was going to go "play" with Alfred in the ocean. (Not in the way that Alfred wanted to play, anyway – _shit don't think about that_ ) He frowned up at the man. "No. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to try and tan," he lied, flipping over onto his back and covering his eyes.

There was a long moment as Arthur waited for Alfred to be disappointed and go back to the water, and he was surprised at the sudden thump of the man plopping down next to him. He sat up on his elbows with wide eyes as Alfred sprawled out next to him with a pout.

"Ugh, fine, we'll tan and then I'll drag you out there," he conceded.

Arthur stared at him for a moment in surprise, then turned to lie back down on the towel, covering his eyes to block out the sun. His heart felt warmed by both the sun and by Alfred as an unconscious smile crossed his face. He was just so adorable. "Thanks, I suppose."

"Don't mention it. Just hurry up and get your Virginia tan so we can go in the water."

 _I sincerely doubt that Virginia tan's going to happen_ , Arthur thought, but he tried nonetheless to relax and focus on nothing but the washing of waves in the background and the shifting of Alfred on his towel beside him... it was almost sleep-inducing...

"Hey, Arthur... don't fall asleep on me..."

"Hmm?" Arthur hadn't even realized how drowsy he had gotten until Alfred's soft voice dragged him back to reality. He yawned and sat up, blinking at the white tint to his surroundings because of the sunlight.

Alfred was grinning next to him and Arthur thought the light falling over him made him look sort of heavenly. The man laughed and said, "I knew this was gonna happen. You're always so tired, aren't you?"

Arthur was going to defend himself but his yawn answered the question. Alfred laughed at him and the older man tried to cover up his embarrassment with indignation. "Oi, don't laugh at me. It's easy to fall asleep on a beach. Loads of people do it."

His secretary's expression fell instantly to one that screamed a deadpan 'Really.' "Arthur, if you go to the beach, you swim. You play. You don't fall asleep on the sand."

"Well - "

"Oh, just get up and swim with me," Alfred interrupted – much like a puppy in that regard, grin appearing on his face once again. He leapt to his feet and Arthur yelped as he was dragged up along with him, towards the water.

"A-Jones, don't pull me - "

Arthur would never admit that the sound next out of his mouth was a screech as he sprang away from the water with a stunned expression. "F-fucking hell, that's cold!"

"It's the Atlantic Ocean, Arthur, what did you expect?" After a moment of getting adjusted, Alfred ran directly into the water and went under. He reappeared, water dripping from his hair and Arthur focused on his face and only his face. "Come on, get in!"

"Ugh, fine," Arthur said with a twisted expression, wading in until the salt water lapped his thighs, shivering. Then he took a deep breath and dove in towards Alfred, eyes shut tight, and the only thought that went through his mind while he was under was _cold_. He surfaced with a gasp, shuddering and wiping water out of his eyes. "Jesus H. _Christ_."

Arthur opened his eyes, wiping water away, and then his hands paused as he met Alfred's gaze. It was indecipherable, but slightly unsettling with the intense focus that those blue eyes bored into his with for just a second before the moment was gone.

"Heh, dude, told ya it'd be cold!" He joked with a slightly off laugh, then dove under. Arthur looked around in confusion for just a moment before his balance was torn from him and he was pulled down into the water with a yelp.

 _Note to self: salt water burns the eyes_ , he thought painfully as he squeezed his eyes closed and struggled away from (obviously) Alfred, accidentally kicking him in the process. Arthur wasn't even sorry as he found the bottom and resurfaced, rubbing his eyes fiercely. "You arsehole."

“Just doin' my job!” Alfred grinned. Arthur silently demanded elaboration with a glare. “Making you have fun.”

“That was not in the _least_ fun.”

“Aww, Arthur...” Alfred kicked himself out farther from shore, bobbing up and down in the salt water. Arthur was silently grateful (read: disappointed) that he couldn't stare at the blond's chest anymore. He floated out to join him and Alfred started swimming in circles around him, grinning impishly. “You're just a big ball of stuffiness, aren't you. Don't worry,” Alfred's voice fell to a dangerously deep timbre, “I'll show you how to have fun.”

 _Was that – did he just –_ There went the rest of Arthur's capacity to think. Was it just him, or was Alfred saying a lot of... well, suggestive things? It must have been Arthur. There was no way his secretary – good, pure cinnamon roll that he was – would ever say those things to Arthur, much less mean them in the way Arthur was taking them. That rationale didn't stop Arthur from turning bright red and forgetting to tread water for a moment, until he sunk under and resurfaced, sputtering.

“W-what...? What do you mean by that, Jones?”

“Exactly what I said!” Alfred laughed and just like that, the moment was gone. He splashed a bit of water into Arthur's face and rose with a wave that caught Arthur unaware and submerged him yet again, though this time Arthur wasn't sure which way up had gone.

He flailed about and grabbed onto someone, pulling himself to the surface to come face-to-face with Alfred. Even underwater the man was warm, and his arm was suddenly around Arthur's waist, and they were so, so close, and Alfred's blue eyes were unreadable what was he thinking _what happens if I kiss him -_

Another wave broke over their heads and shattered the moment. Arthur sputtered and tried not to inhale salt water. Alfred slipped away from him without his notice.

“Come on, Arthur! Let's have some fun!”

Arthur was utterly fucked, in solely the metaphorical sense. He sighed and gently swam after Alfred. “Alright. Distract me.”

-+-+-+-+-+-

Arthur had no clue how much time had passed, but he did know that he had had his fill of Virginia Beach for one day. It seemed they'd done everything: swim, attempt a sand castle, help bury someone that was sleeping (Arthur was quite glad that Alfred hadn't thought to do the same to him), and tan. It all gave Arthur quite a few chances to surreptitiously ogle Alfred and silently pine after the man, although he insisted he was not pining, not in the least.

Now, as the sunset came falling gently towards the horizon, was one of those chances. Arthur buried his toes in sand and admired the golden tan that graced his secretary's skin as he chased a newfound friend down the beach. (Arthur, himself, had burned terribly. They'd have to pick up a bottle of lotion at the hotel. Maybe Alfred would apply it for him... well, at the very least Arthur had another fantasy to add to his mental stockpile.)

“H-hey, Arthur!” Alfred came skidding to a halt near him, kicking up sand. “Why are you just sitting there? Come on!”

Arthur glanced up at him, then past him to the guy Alfred had met while on the beach. He was built like a brick wall – bodybuilder, perhaps? - and was clearly more attractive to Alfred than Arthur could ever hope to be. The thought was depressing. “No thanks, Jones. I'm perfectly happy right here.”

“Huh?” Alfred plopped down next to him, much too close. “Come on, Art. You tired?”

“I guess.” Alfred shooed his new friend away with a grin and despite the satisfaction that it brought Arthur, the man just continued to bury his feet with wet sand. When they were alone he couldn't keep his words in anymore. “Are you aware of just how bloody attractive everyone on this beach finds you?”

Alfred paused in confusion. “What? Arthur... I mean, I guess I am. I'm pretty confident in my looks.”

“Of course you are,” Arthur muttered under his breath.

“Why d'you ask?”

“It's nothing.”

“Arthur.” Alfred's warm hand fell atop his then, and when Arthur looked up in surprise he couldn't believe that Alfred wouldn't meet his gaze. “Why does it matter?”

“W-well...” Arthur swallowed, feeling like the Atlantic Ocean was dwarfed by the tangle of words in his head. “It's just that you look bloody fantastic. And I... don't, really. And I'm just struck dumb wondering how in the world I could deserve someone like you – I mean, someone like you working for me. Yes, working.” _Great fucking catch there, Arthur._

Silence overtook the two.

Alfred looked up at him then, and Arthur was almost paralyzed by the intensity in his gaze. "Al- Jones?"

Arthur yelped in shock as he was suddenly yanked to his feet scattering sand everywhere as he stumbled to keep his balance even as he was roughly dragged along the sand by Alfred, who had snatched their things up and was now marching along the beach.

"What – Jones!" Arthur exclaimed indignantly, although the effect was dampened by his fumbling. Alfred kept walking, with a firm hand on Arthur's wrist. "Unhand me! I can fire you, you know," he threatened.

He felt silent, though, when Alfred glanced back at him.

"You'd never do that," Alfred said resolutely and dragged him onto the asphalt and up to their hotel without a moment's hesitation. Arthur seethed despite his confusion and lingering self-disgust, and he yanked his arm away only for Alfred to capture it again and pull him up the stairs, much to the bemusement of bystanders and embarrassment of his boss.

"Jones, I swear that if you do not give me an explanation in approximately five seconds - "

"Shut up, Arthur," Alfred said, rummaging through their plastic bag for a key card.

Arthur was furious. "That is Mr. Kirkland to you, you insolent little - "

The door mechanism beeped, Arthur was forcibly dragged into the room and then Alfred kissed him.

His first thought had been a still enraged, _That little shit, trying to distract me! It won't work!_ Then he realized a second later, _Oh. Alfred is touching me._ Then, and this was rather anticlimactic, _Alfred is kissing me._

Along with that revelation came hypersensitivity and a torrent of sudden thoughts that threatened to overwhelm Arthur. _Oh my god Alfred is kissing me, he's really kissing me why is he kissing me? I don't understand is that why he pulled me up here? Ohh he's so good at this fuck compose yourself Arthur Kirkland you are oh fuck it your sexy secretary is kissing you -_ Instinct overcame reason and Arthur kissed back.

In a flash Alfred shoved him against the thin hotel wall, one hand at the small of his back and the other wrapped in Arthur's hair as he pressed back even more harshly after Arthur began to respond, and Arthur couldn't do anything but press back because _dear lord what is going on_

He didn't even feel embarrassed when people walked past their open door and someone hollered, "Get a room!" Arthur just kicked the door shut and the subsequent laughter was muffled compared to the pounding of his heart in his ears and the quiet noises he couldn't recall making.

Alfred pulled away and Arthur almost dragged him back but for the utter confusion that had finally registered. He could feel his face burning and distantly he heard his panting, but he couldn't stop staring at Alfred's equally-red face and dark eyes as he fought to form the question in his mind. "Ah - "

"Shut up, Arthur," Alfred interrupted fiercely and Arthur's question died on his lips. The man blocked him in with his forearms on the wall, face dangerously close to Arthur's again and despite that he was one of the most powerful people in his corporation and this was just his secretary, Arthur felt quite inclined to listen and just bask in Alfred's proximity for a moment. He couldn't, though - his mind was racing.

"No, I, what?" So maybe he wasn't very eloquent, but he got his question out. "Why?"

Alfred answered his question by kissing him again and even if Arthur's question hadn't been answered he was okay with this form of answer for a moment. Eventually he pulled himself away and tried to compose himself, but it didn't work. "I... what is going on, Alfred? I don't understand, nor do I think - "

"I don't care what you think right now, Arthur," Alfred said, pressing feather-light kisses to Arthur's face that threatened to overwhelm him. Alfred backed away just far enough to make eye contact, and Arthur's heart clenched at the urgent sincerity in those blue eyes.

"I know you're all hoity-toity and British and strict and this is probably gonna get me fired, but - " He pressed his lips to Arthur's for just a moment before taking a hold of his hands and walking backwards, pulling Arthur with him until his legs hit the back of a hotel bed and Alfred was forced to sit, looking up at him.

Arthur didn't realize he had moved of his own accord until he was crawling onto the bed and perching over Alfred and kissing Alfred again and everything was Alfred.

"You're beautiful," Alfred whispered between kisses. "I know you may not think so, but you are, Arthur."

Arthur pulled away from him to glare, feeling his heart palpitate dangerously. "Shut up and distract me, Jones."

Jones grinned, that thousand-watt smile of his that made Arthur's heart skip a beat, and eventually obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> Started this a few years back after my own trip to Virginia Beach. Arthur is so fucking thirsty. 
> 
> Hopefully I'll be publishing a little more this month, because it's Camp NaNoWriMo a.k.a. my month to force myself to finish things.


End file.
